Ninja Warrior Championship 1
100 are lining up to run the first ever ninja warrior championship! time only affects people who clear only the top 30 times will move on this could be considered as a continuation after Ninja Warrior 78 final Ninja Warrior Tournament Qualifying Round the qualifier and semifinal was held in margate 1 sixth jump 2 rope swing 3 rolling barrel 4 jumping spider in a straight line and walls are red and opaque 5 pipe slider 3 drops and has just 1 track 6 warped wall Competitors 1 Yusuke Morimoto CLEAR 0:38 2 Makoto Nagano CLEAR 0:41 3 Toby Segar CLEAR 0:44 4 William Spencer CLEAR 0:46 5 Dan Bridge CLEAR 0:49 6 Yuuji Urushihara CLEAR 0:51 7 Dorian Cedars CLEAR 0:54 8 Ivan Kim CLEAR 0:56 9 Ryo Matachi CLEAR 0:58 10 Kouji Hashimoto CLEAR 0:59 11 Yuuji Washimi CLEAR 1:00 12 Koji Yamada CLEAR 1:03 13 Ozzie Plaskett CLEAR 1:07 14 Kenji Takahashi CLEAR 1:10 15 Harold Ecclestone CLEAR 1:14 16 Michael Zernow CLEAR 1:17 17 Masterman Boyce CLEAR 1:23 18 Lee En-Chih CLEAR 1:25 19 Collin Boon CLEAR 1:29 20 Brian Kretsch CLEAR 1:31 21 Yoshiyuki Okuyama CLEAR 1:34 22 Herbert Jack CLEAR 1:38 23 Brian Orosco CLEAR 1:40 24 Zak Neil CLEAR 1:43 25 David Campbell CLEAR 1:45 26 Takuya Kawahara CLEAR 1:49 27 Levi Meeuwenberg CLEAR 1:50 28 PJ Hradilek 6. warped wall 29 Terukazu Ishikawa 6. warped wall 30 Daniel Devane 6. warped wall - 31 Kota Honma 5. pipe slider 32 Christopher Christensen 5. pipe slider 33 Brett Sims 5. pipe slider 34 Rie Komiya 5. pipe slider 35 Trish Knopp 5. pipe slider 36 Adam Truesdell 5. pipe slider 37 Avalon Eldridge 5. pipe slider 38 Richard King 5. pipe slider 39 Rylee Merchant 5. pipe slider 40 Terance Rose 5. pipe slider 41 Shell Purcell 5. pipe slider 42 Kathryn Miller 5. pipe slider 43 Reynard Bond 5. pipe slider 44 Rosemarie Ashworth 5. pipe slider 45 Garfield Hilton 5. pipe slider 46 Edwena Moores 5. pipe slider 47 Beckett Witherspoon 5. pipe slider 48 Madyson Watson 5. pipe slider 49 Marianne Dean 5. pipe slider 50 Lane Traylor 5. pipe slider 51 Wolf Gibb 4. jumping spider 52 Amity Peacock 4. jumping spider 53 Jaylin Henryson 4. jumping spider 54 Kaiden Younge 4. jumping spider 55 Aurora Everill 4. jumping spider 56 Kouki Wakefield 4. jumping spider 57 Luci Romberg 4. jumping spider 58 Genesis Christopherson 4. jumping spider 59 Jun Katayama 4. jumping spider 60 Masato Hashimoto 4. jumping spider 61 Marlena Croft 3. rolling barrel 62 Joselyn Hisakawa 2. rope swing 63 Starr Elder 2. rope swing 64 Colten Wen 2. rope swing 65 Gervase Yukimura 2. rope swing 66 Naoki Herbertson 2. rope swing 67 Ichiro Atarashii 2. rope swing 68 Sierra Turnbull 2. rope swing 69 Danial Wyles-Wall 2. rope swing 70 Noelene Paul 2. rope swing 71 Gerard Brook 2. rope swing 72 Yuuya Kadono 2. rope swing 73 Petra Jones 2. rope swing 74 Jack Wilson 2. rope swing 75 Jasmin Bone 2. rope swing 76 Jack Eun-Jeong 2. rope swing 77 Toni Brownlow 2. rope swing 78 Tadanori Fukayama 2. rope swing 79 Bernetta Rowe 1. sixth jump 80 Madelynn Song 1. sixth jump 81 Chanel Devereux 1. sixth jump 82 Suellen Kuang 1. sixth jump 83 Minoru Kuramochi 1. sixth jump 84 Jerry Deadman 1. sixth jump 85 Kade Clay 1. sixth jump 86 Tex Yi 1. sixth jump 87 Emma Appleton-Smith 1. sixth jump 88 Masami Kita 1. sixth jump 89 Cissy Johns 1. sixth jump 90 Whitney Maddison 1. sixth jump 91 Buddy Solomon 1. sixth jump 92 Fleur Cazalet 1. sixth jump 93 Lyla Ellis 1. sixth jump 94 Lexia Coke 1. sixth jump 95 Masami Harashima 1. sixth jump 96 Juurou Belmont 1. sixth jump 97 Tilda Constable 1. sixth jump 98 Autumn Moors 1. sixth jump 99 Rachael Cushway 1. sixth jump 100 Yasuo Aoki 1. sixth jump Semifinal Round 1 sixth jump 2 rope swing 3 rolling barrel 4 jumping spider 5 pipe slider 6 warped wall 7 rope grip ropes 8 jumping bars to 4 bars 9 rope ladder drainer version Competitors 1 Ryo Matachi CLEAR 1:38 2 Brian Orosco CLEAR 1:39 3 Makoto Nagano CLEAR 1:42 4 Kenji Takahashi CLEAR 1:44 5 Levi Meeuwenberg CLEAR 1:47 6 Yuuji Urushihara CLEAR 1:48 7 Yusuke Morimoto CLEAR 1:49 8 Yoshiyuki Okuyama CLEAR 1:51 9 William Spencer CLEAR 1:53 10 Koji Yamada CLEAR 1:56 11 David Campbell CLEAR 1:59 12 Yuuji Washimi CLEAR 2:01 13 Brian Kretsch CLEAR 2:03 14 Lee En-Chih CLEAR 2:06 15 Daniel Devane CLEAR 2:10 - 16 Ivan Kim CLEAR 2:12 17 Toby Segar CLEAR 2:15 18 Takuya Kawahara CLEAR 2:19 19 Michael Zernow CLEAR 2:22 20 Collin Boon 8. jumping bars 21 Harold Ecclestone 8. jumping bars 22 Terukazu Ishikawa 8. jumping bars 23 Dorian Cedars 8. jumping bars 24 Dan Bridge 8. jumping bars 25 Kouji Hashimoto 7. rope grip 26 Zak Neil 7. rope grip 27 Ozzie Plaskett 5. pipe slider 28 Masterman Boyce 4. jumping spider 29 Herbert Jack 4. jumping spider 30 PJ Hradilek 1. sixth jump The Challenges Stack Block all have a go at getting 2 blocks at a time and arranging it in the same way the top 13 move on Competitors 1 Levi Meeuwenberg 1:12 2 Yuuji Urushihara 1:24 3 Kenji Takahashi 1:27 4 Ryo Matachi 1:32 5 David Campbell 1:35 6 Makoto Nagano 1:39 7 Lee En-Chih 1:40 8 Brian Orosco 1:42 9 Yusuke Morimoto 1:45 10 Brian Kretsch 1:50 11 William Spencer 1:53 12 Yoshiyuki Okuyama 1:59 13 Daniel Devane 2:01 - 14 Yuuji Washimi 2:09 15 Koji Yamada 2:13 The Awesome Assault Course the top 10 will move on to the grand finale in Tokyo, Japan if they fail an obstacle they go back 1 kiss sand scramble under a net 2 log jam run across 2 non uneven logs and are both in a straight line, they also carry a barrel while doing the obstacle 3 tyre run hop through 20 tyres and if they skip one they go back Competitors 1 Levi Meeuwenberg 19.4 2 Kenji Takahashi 20.1 3 Makoto Nagano 20.3 4 Ryo Matachi 20.6 5 Brian Orosco 20.7 6 David Campbell 20.9 7 Yoshiyuki Okuyama 21.4 8 Yuuji Urushihara 21.8 9 Lee En-Chih 22.3 10 William Spencer 22.7 - 11 Yusuke Morimoto 22.9 12 Daniel Devane 23.1 13 Brian Kretsch 23.6 The Final the running order was how good they did in the awesome assault course Stage 1 120 seconds 1 duodecuple jump 2 curtain slider 3 log grip 4 jumping spider 5 halfpipe attack 6 warped wall 7 slider jump 8 tarzan rope 9 rope ladder Competitors 1 William Spencer 9. rope ladder. fell off the ladder due to fatigue because of being on the slider jump net for about 40 seconds 2 Lee En-Chih 2. curtain slider 3 Yuuji Urushihara 3. log grip 4 Yoshiyuki Okuyama 7. slider jump 5 David Campbell CLEAR 6.1 seconds left 6 Brian Orosco 4. jumping spider 7 Ryo Matachi CLEAR 52.7 seconds left 8 Makoto Nagano 1. duodecuple jump 9 Kenji Takahashi 2. curtain slider 10 Levi Meeuwenberg 5. halfpipe attack. skimmed water on landing 10 attempts 2 clears Stage 2 70 seconds 1 downhill jump 2 salmon ladder rungs 3 stick slider 4 unstable bridge 5 metal spin 6 wall lifting Competitors 5 David Campbell 2. salmon ladder. fell on 7th rung 7 Ryo Matachi CLEAR 21.5 seconds left 2 attempts 1 clear Stage 3 no time limit 1 arm rings 2 descending lamp grasper 3 devil steps 4 shin-cliffhanger 5 jumping bars 6 hang climbing 7 spider flip 8 gliding ring Competitors 7 Ryo Matachi 2. descending lamp grasper 0:20 1 attempt 0 clears Stage 4 23m 40 seconds 1 heavenly ladder 13m 2 g-rope 10m Stage Not Attempted